Let It All Burn
by BundyShoes
Summary: A continuation of my rewrite series, a sequel to 'Crash Crash'. After Alkali Lake and Jean's sacrifice, everyone is still picking up the pieces. But trouble is never far away for the X-Men and with a new cure and a new, but familiar, enemy on the horizon they'll have to band together for one last stand. Logan/Rogue, Pyro/Kitty, Scott/Storm, some Charles/Raven.


_**Continuation of my other fic: "Crash, Crash", this is the version of the 3**__**rd**__** movie after my AU X2. Special note- I've been getting some reviews from people who were upset at the lack of overt romance in the last story. My response to them- since they wrote in as a guest and I cannot respond through pm, is that while this is a rewrite of the movies it is still trying to stay close to plausible canon. These characters won't just start making out, there is a slow burn here. For those looking for Scott/Storm, I am sorry that there wasn't a lot of scenes in the last one, I was thinking I'd have more but it seems I was wrong. I promise there will be more in this story than just hints, there is even a scene in this chapter in fact. I couldn't have Scott immediately drop/cheat on Jean with Storm, it just doesn't work like that and it would be completely out of character. Also, if you'd notice, I don't even have Gambit introduced yet and he's listed in the couples. This will be a series, definitely a trilogy if nothing else, and just because something hasn't happened yet, doesn't mean it won't at all. I'm sorry some of you were disappointed but the couples I've listed will happen by the end of this series, I promise you, and there will be romance but it will happen when it is right and when it is in character. This story is mostly meant to focus on Rogue and her story, since she's pushed aside in the film franchise, so this will mostly focus on her. That being said- I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've had the beginning of it since I started Crash, Crash :) **_

Chapter 1:

Rogue thought it was going okay so far, that everyone has been doing pretty well in spite of past tragedies. It hasn't been that long since Jean made her gracious sacrifice, but only a few are still showing pain. One of those few doesn't so much show it as he does hide in his room. Scott hasn't shown his face since it happened. Only Storm, the Professor, and Logan have seen him since they got back. Jubilee said she heard crying when she walked past his door one night.

In light of the raid, though, the Professor made drastic changes in the security system, jump-starting the Junior X-Men quicker in the schedule than normal. Said he wanted them to be more prepared for anything that might show itself next time.

So he decided it was time for them to see the Danger Room. At first when you walk in it's just a big silver room, metal sleek walls, bare. But when someone changes the settings in the control booth it turns into different places and different people. They could be in a forest fighting Sabretooth, or just going through dangerous obstacle courses. Storm's been in charge of the teachings in there so far. Just her, though, because she's the only teacher to be able to pull it together and _not_ be in risk of skewering a student if they got on her nerves.

Yea, that was a reference to Logan.

It's not that Rogue doesn't love Logan and his tendencies, nor that the Professor doesn't trust him enough to _not_ put a blade though someone, but Logan had been acting unpredictable ever since 'The Incident.'

Like today, for example.

The junior X-Men- meaning Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, and Peter- were walking with Storm towards the Danger Room, all in their leather suits (which are pretty tight by the way. How do they wear these things?!), when all of a sudden Logan showed up in front of the door.

He and Storm got into a little tiff, but after a few minutes he convinced her that he'd just watch, that he just wanted to see what they taught us in there. So, rolling her eyes, Storm allowed him access.

It was the Sentinels again.

Sentinels are what they always fight. Rogue can face off against them pretty well, her 'borrowed' powers from Erik coming into play, but they're still bothersome no matter what.

Today she gained a new power, though.

It was out of nowhere. One minute she was running towards a big pile of rubble to get a better hold of her surroundings, when she felt someone grab her and pull her down. She could tell it was Peter, because of the size of the person, but before she could reprimand him, she felt a strange sensation on her forehead; strange thoughts entered her subconscious, memories of a boy, of a different person, people she didn't know, a home, a-.

A bare hand.

Peter touched her forehead with his bare hand. He still managed to put up his mutation just as it forced her to, her skin turning into powerful indestructible steel without a thought. It's at that moment that a _ZING!_ cuts through the air and her head is suddenly pitched forward. Peter pulled her into him, but it didn't matter, the sawmill had ricocheted off them toward somewhere else.

When she finally looked up, after reigning in the memories and powers, she saw Logan in front of her and then, remembering the effects of her mutation on others, turned back to Peter, who was rubbing his head. When he looked like he'd live, she tuned into what Logan was saying.

His wound was closing up from where the sawmill sliced his face. He sneered at them, "The world's goin' to hell, and you're just sitting there?"he arched an eyebrow, "Let's go."

She watched as he moved away and scrambled to run after him, Peter following her lead. Up ahead she saw Jubes sending sparks at a small sentinel. A large yellow burst hit the robot in the face, short-circuiting it, and caused it to fall over. She quickly snagged Jubilee's wrist, pulling her up to higher ground so she didn't get squashed by the mechanical being.

"Thanks, chica!" Jubilee wiped her brow, "Those buggers are _so_ annoying! They just won't go down!"

Rogue laughed but stopped short when she caught sight of something in the corner of her right eye.

It was Bobby and Kitty.

-x-

Kitty was running through hell. That was basically what it was, with the fire and debris falling all around her. She didn't know where she was going. As much as she loved Danger Sessions and training, she just couldn't get her mind to focus. So she just kept following Bobby, trusting him to not lead her into a wall or something.

Somehow, though, it got to the point where she was leading and Bobby was running behind her. She heard him stop and she turned around. He had his back to her and she saw a missile flying right at them. Bobby held out his hands and jets of ice flew, freezing the missile and causing it to hit the ground harmlessly.

Bobby turned to her with a satisfied smile, but her eyes widened when she saw the second missile following the first.

She went with instinct, lunging at Bobby and phasing them both to where the missile went through them into the ground behind. She pulled away slightly, her arms still on his. She caught sight of the destroyed machinery and then looked back at Bobby.

He was staring right at her with a strange look in his eye.

Ever since she had returned from Alkali Lake with the knowledge that…_he_ had joined Magneto, she hadn't been the same. She had thrown herself into her training, studying more, getting more involved with everyone else- if only to forget for a little while.

Sad to say it never worked, since she could never get him fully out of her head. He had been a huge part of her life; she couldn't walk the halls without remembering _something_ that included him.

But she had to move on. She had to get over him, and Bobby was _there_. She knew that Bobby and Rogue were together, and she was best friends with Rogue, but she knew for a fact that it was going nowhere. Rogue had admitted herself that she wasn't in love with Bobby, and that she was probably going to break it off soon anyway.

It also didn't hurt that Bobby was his best friend. By her thinking, since he had hurt her so much, she deserved some sort of payback.

Getting with his best friend and rival was the worst thing she could do to him.

And so that was why she stared back. Because, she told herself, it was a win-win, really. She could get over a certain pyro and Bobby could steal yet another girl from another man. Rogue probably wouldn't care; she didn't even like Bobby like that.

Besides, if Bobby was stupid enough to cheat on her friend then Rogue should know about it.

Bobby started to lean forward.

-x-

Rogue watched as her boyfriend was about to kiss one of her best friends. She probably should've felt mad that he was about to cheat on her, with her _friend_ no less, but the only thing she could muster up was some sadness because she could _never_ do that because of her skin.

She felt a small pressure in her head, and as a warm tingly feeling spread, she heard a roar rip from her inner brain.

_No!_

Suddenly her mind flexed and the fire that lay next to the two mutants downhill surged near them.

'John?' she asked inwardly, but the Australian fell silent, not bothering to speak up again. She could feel him settling down now that the two had separated and weren't in any danger of touching anymore.

-x-

Kitty watched the fire shrink away, falling back to its regular size. For a minute there she thought that…

It felt like _he_ had been there.

She looked up when she saw movement uphill; nobody was there.

He wasn't there.

Bobby was trying to catch her eye, so she looked at him. He gestured to where everyone else was running, "Ready?"

She nodded, and he turned around and started off. She allowed herself one more glance at the fire and then followed him.

-x-

Jubilee was curious.

Well that was a given, she was _always_ curious, but right now she was _very_ curious. That little stunt that Rogue had pulled back there had puzzled her.

After Rogue had manipulated the fire, they had run away from the scene, following the others. They then found themselves in front of the biggest sentinel she'd ever seen- It was huge! The smoke surrounded it, allowing them to see only bright mechanical eyes as it moved forward through the mist.

"It's comin'!" Rogue shouted. Logan strode in front of them, Storm on his heels, yelling.

"Hey, Tin Man!" Logan turned to Peter, ignoring her. "C'mere!" Peter nodded and went over. Jubilee watched as Peter grabbed Logan's shirts and then proceeded to spin him and throw his body at the robot, claws a-blazin'. Storm only continued to yell at them, though mostly at Logan as he sailed through the air into a cloud of smoke. Then they couldn't see him at all.

It was quiet for a moment, nothing moved and no one breathed. Then a creaking noise and snapping of wires sounded through the silence.

-x-

Rogue watched as a giant robot head flew at them from the smoke. She moved her palms forward as subtly as she could towards it, letting Erik's power slip through and using it to slow down the head before it crashed into them.

The head laid still for a moment, nothing happened, and then Logan jumped out from behind it. He brushed off his jacket and leveled them all with a look, stopping on her.

"Class dismissed." He smirked.

Rogue returned the smirk and rolled her eyes at him. As they all began filing out, the chaos and rubble seemed to melt away, leaving only a clean grey room.

Lesson over.

Storm berated Logan for his abuse against her lesson: she had wanted them to learn how to work _together_, as a team. They had both stopped in the middle of the hallway, and Logan looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. She caught his eye as she passed and gave him another smirk. He narrowed his eyes at her good-naturedly.

When the girls reached the locker room, they all immediately went to get a shower. By the time Rogue had finished, Jubilee had been done and was pulling on her shoes. Kitty was still in the shower.

"So," Jubilee started. Rogue looked at her friend as she started to pull on her clothes: Long sleeved black top and jeans, with her customary gloves. Jubilee finished with her shoes and leaned forward, placing both hands on the bench.

"Why'd ya do it?"

Rogue pushed her wet hair back. She could tell Jubes what had happened without being overheard by Kitty, who's water was still running loudly.

Her and Jubilee had this thing ever since she came here to Xavier's where they'd discuss Kitty and John's relationship. They never kept anything from each other about it, but they never told Kitty, wanting only the best for their ghost friend.

"It was what John would've done," she turned a bitter smile to the yellow-clad mutant. Jubilee nodded in understanding before both women went back to getting ready.

-x-

Storm was in a mood.

For the past few weeks she'd been in a mood, but still. Logan's antics in the Danger Room were just completely unneeded. She had too much stress as it was, she didn't need any extra.

She let out a sigh as she continued striding down the hallway. She didn't even know if Scott would be up for a visit today. He'd been in mourning since the jet lifted off at Alkali Lake, but sometimes she was able to see her friend beneath the surface of his pain. Sometimes she was able to get him to smile again.

To be honest, those were the days she lived for now.

Sighing again, she rounded a corner to a well familiar door.

He hadn't left his room in all that time, not even for food. She was usually the one who brought it to him. She was also usually the one to make him actually eat it. The only people he would even allow inside was her and the Professor, and sometimes not even him. Honestly, she didn't know how much longer she could do this, could continue to see him like this. To see her friend so broken down in his despair…to see Scott fall _this far_…it was beginning to wear her down.

Sighing for the third time, she gently knocked on his door, not expecting a response, and turned the handle. He never locked it, no one tried to enter anymore with their sympathies or thoughts, but she still liked to announce her arrival.

The room looked the same as it ever had since Jean's death. Clothes littered the floor, laying on top of shattered things that he had thrown about. Sometimes he was quiet in his grief. Other times he was not. An empty tray sat, uneaten, near the door. She had to maneuver around it as she walked around to the other side of the bed to face him.

He sat at the edge, his elbows on his bent knees and his head bowed in his hands, almost as if in prayer. She wouldn't doubt it, but he had been so contrary recently. She didn't know if he even held faith in anything anymore. He didn't move to greet her, but she half expected this. At least he hadn't yelled at her to get out yet.

She knelt down before him quietly but he still didn't move. She reached out, hesitantly, as if trying not to startle a wild animal, even though this particular one was like stone. Her fingers brushed his hands.

"Scott?" she called softly. "Hey, it's me."

Nothing. No response.

Storm swallowed dryly. Her fingers pressed against his skin, cupping the backs of his palms. "Scott? Come on now, don't shut me out."

Nothing.

Her knees inched forward, her hand gliding from his hands up to his shoulders. He still did not speak. She tried to peek behind his hands, to catch a glimpse of his eyes or _something_, but he kept them well hidden, like always.

"Scott," her voice cracked and she swallowed again, this time harshly. "_Please_. Talk to me." Her other hand reached up to tenderly comb through his hair, trying to give him comfort.

Nothing.

She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer at the moment. Brushing her fingers through his hair once more, she stood to her full height, her back straightening. Her arms fell away from his body as she turned to leave.

A hand reached out to tug on her wrist.

"'Ro…"

She blinked hard once before looking back over her shoulder.

He was a pitiful sight. His glasses covered his eyes, but she could still see the tear tracks down his gaunt, scruffy cheeks. His grip was strong against her arm, but she knew he was wasting away. She didn't think twice before coming back to him.

Cradling his head against her stomach, she held him as he started crying again, fingers smoothing through his hair.

"She's gone, 'Ro. She's gone."

She smiled bitterly, one lone tear slipping unbidden, unseen, down her cheek.

"I know, honey. I know. I'm so sorry."

He burrowed farther into her embrace. "She's gone," he sobbed.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It'll be alright."

His fingers dug into the back of her shirt and she ignored the flutter of her heart at the feeling, at his closeness.

She sighed, causing his hair to ruffle a little.

She should've expected this. It always ended up like this, after all.

"It'll be alright, Scott. It'll be alright."

Now she just had to convince herself of that.

-x-

**_I'll end it here for now, hopefully ya'll will like it, I sure hope you do :) Leave a review, let me know what you think._**


End file.
